1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to deliver hot air, of the type comprising a protection casing to be fixed to a wall, an air delivery unit electrically operated and housed in the protection casing and at least a pushbutton to actuate the delivery unit.
In greater detail, the apparatus in question is particularly adapted to be used as hair or hand drier in public and private use utility premises, such as dressing rooms and showers in gymnasiums, swimming pools and the like, bathrooms in hotels, restaurants, private houses and so on.
2. Prior Art
It is known that in premises of the above type fixed wall-supported apparatuses are often employed which are designed to deliver hot air for use as either hair driers or hand driers, depending upon the cases.
To this end, these apparatuses substantially comprise a protection casing to be fixed to a wall, in which a hot air delivery unit is housed.
This delivery unit conventionally comprises a tubular or spiral-shaped structure to the opposite ends of which an air inlet and an air outlet are defined which are in communication with the surrounding atmosphere. Housed in the tubular or spiral-shaped structure in consecutive alignment starting from the air inlet, is an impeller, an electric motor to operate the impeller and one or more resistors.
The delivery unit can be electrically actuated by at least a timed switch exposed on the casing surface to be hand-actuated by a user.
Several apparatuses to be used as hair driers are actuated by a lever to which a flexible hose is hung which is connected, at one end thereof, to the outlet of the delivery unit. In greater detail, the apparatus is activated by the disengagement of the hose from the lever and can only be deactivated when the hole is hung back again.
In operation, air is drawn in from the surrounding atmosphere to be vent onto the resistors and, once the latter have heated it, is delivered to the surrounding atmosphere again through the outlet.
Although these apparatuses are quite capable of performing the functions they have been constructed for, it has been found that they have some problems as regards their safety in use, taking into account the fact that they are almost always installed in places having high humidity rates and exposed to water splashings.
More particularly, most of said problems result from the fact that the operating switch is located at the outside of the protection casing and may often be directly touched by the user in order to switch the apparatus on and off.
It is clear that under this situation there it the risk that a short-circuit may happen as the switch contacts can be easily reached by humidity and/or water splashes which can fall on the protection casing. Another danger of short-circuiting is given by the possibility of the delivery unit drawing in water and humidity stored on the protection casing thereby wetting the electrical components housed therein.
In addition to the above dangers there is also the possibility, above all in apparatuses having a metal casing, that the user may undergo electric shocks should be, as it often happens, actuate the switch with wet hands or in the presence of water on the protection casing.